


Silly Love Songs

by nomadicwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwolf/pseuds/nomadicwolf
Summary: Bucky is a former musician that is given a chance to create music again.  The only problem is he can't write lyrics to save his life.  He finds a song writer in the most unlikely place and learns that he gets more than he bargained for when he ends up falling for him.  Music and Lyrics AU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky stared at the big bold letters on the monitor. **Has Been**. It wasn’t exactly inaccurate, but still the words stung. It was a hit to his ego that he wasn’t anticipating.

“What do you think?” The perky television producer asked; her auburn curls bouncing with each breath she took.

Bucky blinked. “It’s definitely a… unique idea. Although I imagine asking ‘has beens’ to engage in hand to hand combat must be an insurance nightmare.”

The producer, Bucky thought her name was Kerr--Sherri--laughed enthusiastically. “There is a waiver involved.”

“Right,” Bucky said awkwardly. “Naturally.” He began skimming through the manilla folder of paperwork they’d provided for him at the beginning of the pitch meeting.

“Well,” Bucky spoke up again after a moment. “As much as I’d love the opportunity to duke it out with some other… musicians who are… past their prime, I’m afraid my arm is a bit too much of a liability for me.”

Kerri/Sherri’s face fell. She looked horrified as her face began to redden. “Oh! I didn’t realize. No one from your team mentioned--”

“It’s fine. I appreciate being considered for this… one of a kind opportunity.” He stood up from his chair.

She grimaced as he walked out the door, leaving all the paperwork on the table where he’d found them. 

He shook his head as he made his way out of the building. His music career may have been nonexistent for the better part of a decade, but that didn’t mean he was going to subject himself to fighting his fellow ~~former~~ celebrities for a couple of extra bucks. He’d get a job waiting tables before he’d put himself through that.

He walked home, taking a leisurely stroll through Brooklyn. It really was a beautiful area. He tried not to think about how he’d have to explain to T’Challa, his manager, why he’d turned down another opportunity that he’d sent his way.

He didn’t have to wait long. When he entered the lobby of his apartment building, T’Challa was already waiting for him.

“Look,” Bucky said, putting his hands out defensively. “Just for future reference, I’m not looking to box anyone on network television. I mean, with my arm in the condition it’s in. . . I’m not looking for anything too physical.”

T’Challa laughed. “I didn’t realize it was an actual fighting show until after you already walked into the meeting. I thought it was a sing off.”

He rolled his eyes as he and T’Challa walked over to the elevator. “Well, maybe you could start asking what the job implies before sending it my way.”

T’Challa pursed his lips, and gave him a disapproving look as the elevator dinged. “It’s not like you’ve got offers coming in all the time. This could have been some good exposure for you.”

“Yeah, and I might have lost any function of my left arm,” Bucky said as they got on the elevator.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here because I’ve got you a real opportunity, James,” T’Challa said as they reached Bucky’s floor.

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the hall and took his keys out of his pocket. “Is it a battle of the bands turned American Gladiator game show, because I really can’t do much of the physical stuff anymore--”

“Cassie Lang.” 

Bucky’s forehead creased as he and T’Challa walked into his apartment. “The teeny-bopper star? She’s in that band, right? The one that’s huge on all the charts.”

T’Challa nodded. “Stature. The band split. She’s the one with the biggest following right now and is looking to drop an album quickly in an attempt to stay relevant.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Bucky plopped down on his couch and grabbed the television remote.

“She wants to meet with you,” T’Challa said, moving to stand in front of the television. “Apparently she’s a big fan of the Commandos.”

“I’m not hearing an offer here, T’Challa,” Bucky said, throwing his head back against the soft cushion. 

He sighed. “It’s not an offer-- not yet. The rumor is that she’s looking to collaborate. This could be your ticket back in the public eye.”

“You want me to collaborate with a child?” Bucky deadpanned.

“It’s one song. Meet with the girl. Meet with the girl or you’re going to have to start downsizing this place you’re staying in.” T’Challa glanced around the apartment.

Bucky sat up straight. “What does that mean? I know my finances aren’t what they used to be--”

“Try practically nonexistent,” T’Challa cut him off. “You’re going to have to take a job sooner or later.”

Bucky groaned. “I’ll meet with the girl.”

T’Challa nodded. “Good. I’ll text you the address and meet you there.” 

Bucky watched as T’Challa walked out the door. Well at least he wasn’t asking him to get in the ring and fight anyone this time. He could make this work.

There was a knock on the door. T’Challa must have left his phone or something. 

“Coming,” Bucky called as he got up from the couch. He made his way over to the door and opened it. Bucky was taken aback when he saw who was standing on the other end. It wasn’t T’Challa. In fact it was a blonde deity sent from the great beyond. This dude looked like he belonged in a museum.

Bucky opened his mouth to ask the celestial being what could have brought him to his door, when he noticed Wolf, his white Siberian Husky standing beside the man. “Did he get out while the walker took his out?”

The frowned. “No, Clint’s out of town for a little while, so I’m taking over the dog walking duties. I’m Steve, by the way.”

“You’re a dog walker?” Bucky asked dumbly. Was he drooling? He might have been drooling.

Steve laughed uncomfortably. “Well, no--not exactly. I was looking for some extra cash and Clint suggested I do this for a few weeks while he’s away. Not that I mind. I love dogs, but the… cleaning up part… I’m not exactly a fan of it.”

Bucky nodded. “You can bring him inside.” Bucky moved out of the way as Wolf led Steve into the apartment. Bucky took the leash from Steve and unhooked it. Wolf enthusiastically bolted over to his bed that was next to Bucky’s piano. 

Steve smiled at that as he looked back at Bucky. “I’ll be back tonight to take him for his evening walk.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said. “I’ve got a meeting tonight, so the doorman will let you in like last time.”

“Sounds good,” Steve said as he walked over to the door. “It was a pleasure to meet you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Looking forward to it,” Bucky said as he closed the door behind him, sneaking a peak at the man’s incredible ass. Temporary dog walker or not, the man could have pursued a career in modeling if he wanted to. Bucky definitely wasn’t used to keeping company that attractive around, it hadn’t been since the Commando’s prime when Bucky would get the time of day from guys who looked like that.

Bucky’s phone buzzed, bringing his attention back to reality and away from the world’s most attractive dog walker. T’Challa. He sent him the address to meet Cassie Lang this evening. Right now was the time to focus on his career not think about the dog walker’s ass.

He responded to the text and walked into the bedroom. He needed to dress to impress. T’Challa was right, his finances were not what they used to be. He needed this to go well.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky met T’Challa at the address he texted to him. It was Oheka Castle on Long Island. Apparently, she was filming a music video. Bucky and T’Challa walked over to where they were filming. It appeared to be some sort of fairy tale themed shoot. It was much different than the types of videos that he used to make with the Commandos. Apparently, the budgets for these things had gone up since Bucky was making videos. The most expensive place they’d ever filmed was in the ballroom of a hotel… and it wasn’t even that nice a hotel.

As Bucky watched them film, it became clear that she was definitely trying to appeal to an older audience. While the words were definitely about a wholesome fairytale-esque story, clothing and choreography was definitely trying to give a more intense and dark vibe. It wasn’t exactly similar to the type of music that he used to make.

Once the director yelled cut, T’Challa led Bucky over to where Cassie was sitting drinking a bottle of water. She was with an older man. T’Challa said that they were meeting with her father, so this must have been him.

“Mr. Lang. We spoke on the phone earlier today,” T’Challa said as he shook his hand. “This is Mr. James Barnes.”

The man’s face lit up. “Right, you used to go by Bucky, right? I’m a huge fan. Cassie and I used to listen to the Howling Commandos all the time!”

Cassie smiled as she stood up and shook Bucky’s hand. “Your song _Trainwreck_ got me through my dad’s incarceration. It’s an honor to meet you in person.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Bucky said politely. “My nieces are big fans.”

Cassie grinned. “I’d be happy to sign something for them the next time we meet.”

“Right… Great,” Bucky glanced over to T’Challa. “Next time.”

Her father glanced between the two of them before he spoke up. “Cassie has an album releasing next month. With _Stature_ breaking up, we really want to keep her content flowing. That said, we’re still looking to add one more song to the album. We’ve been hoping to collaborate with an artist that can bring a different audience to Cassie’s music.” Her father--Scott sat back in his folding chair. “We’ve been meeting with a few artists and asking them to present us with a song to include on the album, and feature on the track.”

“Great,” T’Challa said, clapping his hands together. “He’ll get working on it right away--”

“I should mention,” Scott interjected. “Since we’re going to put one of these songs on the album, we’ll need them before she goes back to Los Angeles next Saturday.”

Bucky and T’Challa’s faces dropped in unison. They wanted a brand new song in less than two weeks. Bucky hadn’t written a song in seven years and he hadn’t written a _good_ one since _The Howling Commandos_ a decade prior.

“We’re looking for a post-breakup song. I’d prefer about finding a way back to love and happiness,” Cassie added as she sat down next to her dad.

Bucky blinked at her. _Love and happiness_. Bucky hadn’t been in love for quite some time now. As far as happiness was concerned, he thought he was happy… but not enough to sing about it.

As he opened his mouth to politely turn down the offer, T’Challa jumped in. “Sounds great. We’ll be in touch soon.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed as T’Challa made his way to the doorway. “Thank you for the meeting,” he said politely and followed T’Challa out the door.

The entire walk back to the car, Bucky kept his mouth shut. The second that they got in the car, Bucky started. “I can’t write a good song in less than two weeks. I don’t even have a lyricist.

T’Challa didn’t say anything as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s not possible, T’Challa. She’s a nice kid, but tomorrow, give them a call and tell them thanks but no thanks.”

“Perhaps I was unclear earlier,” T’Challa said calmly, not taking his eyes off the road. “You need a paying job. If this goes well, it can lead to _more_ paying jobs. That is unless you’d like to start filling out cashier applications.”

Bucky sighed. “Is it really that bad?” He asked seriously.

“I wouldn’t be saying it, if it wasn’t. Your nostalgia play is wearing thin. We’ve had a few of the bigger gigs cancel or drop out already. You need to gain some relevancy again, if you want to keep this thing going,” T’Challa said.

“So you did know that stupid meeting you sent me to was for a celebrity cage max!” Bucky said shaking his head.

“I didn’t,” T’Challa said, putting one hand up defensively. “Not that it matters. I send any potential jobs your way. Especially considering that they are few and far between.”

Bucky threw his head back against the car seat. “So you’re saying that I need to make this work?”

“That is precisely what I am saying,” T’Challa deadpanned.

“Shit,” Bucky pressed his palms to his forehead. “This is not good. We might not even be able to find a decent lyricist in that time.”

“I’ll see if I can find someone to meet with you. There are still a few people who owe me a favor.”

Bucky nodded. Well, that was something. “See if any of them can meet with me tomorrow. We need this to be perfect by next Saturday. I don’t think we can waste any time, especially not if this is as serious as you’re making it out to be.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” T’Challa said, glancing at him for a moment. They didn’t talk for the rest of the ride back to the city.

Bucky entered his apartment and greeted an excited Wolf. “Hey, boy!” He glanced around the living room looking for the cat, Alpine. He usually hung out in there at night. Apparently not this night. It wasn’t that big of a deal, the cat did his own thing most of the time. Bucky just hadn’t seen him since he fed him that morning. That probably meant that he was up to no good.

He walked into his bedroom and plopped down on the bed. This wasn’t going to be an easy feat. His music hadn’t been successful since _The Commandos._ He wouldn’t be able to pull this off without a competent lyricist.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky woke up to a text from T’Challa. Apparently he’d managed to find him a lyricist that was willing to meet him on short notice. He got up and went into the bathroom to shower. He might as well be presentable for this meeting.

He took his time, letting the hot water wash over him. It was so relaxing the way the droplets would splash on his skin. He could stay in there for hours. Somehow everything seemed so much simpler in the shower. He’d make this work. He might not have had a successful song in a while, but he hadn’t exactly tried to after his failed solo album. This could be a fresh start. Either way, it couldn’t hurt to try and start writing music again. It couldn’t be worse than his solo attempt.

Bucky got out of the shower and trekked his way through the apartment. As he walked through the living room, he saw Wolf and Alpine cuddling together on the couch while they slept. He usually didn’t allow them on the couch, but when they looked sweet like that, he just couldn’t kick them off. He wasn’t a monster.

He opened up the cabinet and took out the dog and cat food. Within seconds, both animals were sitting as his feet, looking up at him with big eyes. Bucky shook his head as he scooped the food into the respective bowls. 

The animals both excitedly ran over to their food ignoring Bucky again. Bucky shook his head as he grabbed a banana for himself. He made his way over to the living room and sat down as he ate the fruit. He glanced at the clock. He had a few hours before the lyricist would be there for the meeting. He really hoped that they guy was competent. He didn’t have any time to waste by vetting lyricist in order to find someone halfway decent. Hopefully T’Challa sent him someone capable instead of some Hallmark writer.

When the lyricist in question did show up, Bucky tried his best to be optimistic. The guy wasn’t what he was expecting. His name was Peter Quill. The guy was optimistic and did have some lyrical writing on his resume. Still, he was… something else.

“So the song’s supposed to be about love right?” Quill asked as he looked at his notebook.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah she wants love and happiness, but after a break up. I guess an optimistic, silver lining thing.”

Quill’s brow furrowed as he chewed on the eraser of his pencil. “Huh.” After a moment, he scribbled something down. Bucky was impressed that he was able to come up with something given the vague description that he’d been provided with. After a few moments, Quill confidently stood up from where he was sitting on the couch. He proudly walked over to Bucky and handed him the notebook. “Read it and weep!”

Bucky smiled politely as he took a look at the lyrics. It actually wasn’t bad. He just wasn’t sure if these were the type of lyrics that Cassie Lang would sing. Nonetheless, Bucky tried his best. He started playing a few chords before he started to add a melody to it. “Done with cryin’, time to start lyin’... don’t matter who you are so long as you can take me away in your car…” 

“Nah, dude,” Quill interjected. “This should have more of a New Wave vibe.”

Bucky bit his lip as he looked up from the notebook. “New Wave? I just don’t think that’s really Cassie’s style. She’s definitely more… Pop. Sure some of her newer stuff has some edge to it, but she’s not really New Wave.”

“Isn’t the point of this to bring your audience to her audience?” Quill asked confidently as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch.

Bucky frowned. “My audience is definitely not New Wave. _The Commandos_ were a pop group. Besides, I think she’s looking for more of a ballad--”

“If you’ve got so many opinions then why don’t you write them yourself?” Quill asked sitting upright.

Bucky waved defensively. “No--no. The lyrics are… fantastic. I’m just trying to figure out the music behind it. I didn’t mean for it to come off that way.”

Quill eyed him carefully, but still relaxed. Bucky released a breath. This was going to be more difficult than he thought it would be.

Bucky looked to the empty pages of sheet music in front of him. He went to play another chord when there was a knock at the door. “It’s open!” Bucky called as he brought his attention back to the piano in front of him.

The door opened and Steve-- the dog walker came inside. “Hi.” Steve smiled as he closed the door behind him. “Do you need me to clean out the litter box before I take Wolf out?” He saw Quill sitting there and smiled as he walked over to him, extending his arm. “I’m so sorry, how rude of me. I’m Steve, it’s a pleasure.”

“Quill,” Peter said as he shook his hand before looking back to Bucky. “Where were we?”

Bucky smiled apologetically to Quill before looking over to Steve. “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.” He brought his attention back to the piano and tried a different chord combination. This time he tried to make it sound more upbeat. “Done with cryin’, time to start lyin’... don’t matter who you are so long as you can take me away in your car…” He stopped. It just wasn’t working. He looked up to meet Quill’s eyes, he didn’t seem to like that arrangement either. 

“I mean, it’s better than the first one,” Quill said diplomatically. “I don’t think it’s the one either.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I wasn’t crazy about that either.” Bucky tapped his fingers against the keys lightly. After a few moments he tried something softer “Done with cryin’, time to start lyin’... don’t matter who you are so long as you can take me away--”

“Let’s go somewhere far” It was barely audible. 

Both Quill and Bucky’s heads snapped to Steve. He wasn’t even paying attention, he was just humming along to what Bucky had been playing before. He was fastening Wolf’s harness as if he hadn’t just made the song better with two words. 

Steve looked up as he attached Wolf’s leash, meeting their eyes. “What?”

“What did you just say?” Bucky asked curiously. He wanted to make sure that his ears weren’t playing tricks on him.

“What?” Steve repeated dumbly.

“What did you just say?” Quill reiterated.

“Nothing, I was just singing along,” Steve said, his face getting flush.

Quill crossed his arms. “Well, if you think your lyrics are better, then sing the next verse.”

Steve made a face, his mouth open a crack. He clearly wasn’t expecting this. “Look, I just came here to walk the dog. I’m sorry I got the words wrong. I wasn’t trying to step on anyone’s toes.”

Quill turned back to Bucky, who held his hand up to the lyricist for a moment. “If you were to write the next verse… what would it be?”

“Come on--” Quill began.

“Let him say it,” Bucky said sternly.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know what kind of joke you’re playing here, but I said I was sorry. I really wasn’t trying to offend or--”

“I’m dead serious,” Bucky said. He played the last chord again. “... don’t matter who you are so long as you can take me away, let’s go somewhere far…” he looked to Steve.

Steve shrugged for a moment. “I’m sorry. I don’t--”

“Can we please move on?” Quill scoffed.

“Let’s go somewhere no one knows us, you’re the only one I can trust,” Steve finished flatly. “Happy now?”

Bucky opened his mouth in awe. “Are you a poet or…”

“I’m just a dog walker--” Steve started.

“Are you serious right now?” Quill asked as he stood up. “I don’t have to sit here and listen to you commission another lyricist before our meeting is even up.”

“I’m really just a dog walker,” Steve said, putting his arms up defensively. “In fact, that is exactly what I’m going to go do… walk the dog. Your lyrics are great, and the music is great. Just pretend I never said anything.”

Quill shook his head as he made his way towards the door. “Don’t worry about it. I’m on my way out anyway.”

“Come on,” Bucky said half heartedly. “We can try another combination--”

“Ask your dog walker.” He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Steve’s eyes widened as he turned to Bucky. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your meeting. I should have just kept my mouth shut”

Bucky waved dismissively. “Don’t worry. This was high quality garbage anyway. I think if I presented this song, I’d be a laughing stock.”

Steve shrugged. “I wish I could be of more help.”

“You wouldn’t want to try your hand at songwriting, would you?” Bucky asked, trying not to sound too desperate. 

Steve laughed. “I promise you this was a fluke. Whatever this is for… I promise I’m not the answer.”

“Just give it a try. I’m telling you, you could be a natural lyricist,” Bucky practically whined. He needed a lyricist and Steve definitely had a better grip than Quill did, which was a step in the right direction. “If I’m wrong, then I’m wrong.”

“What is this for anyway?” Steve asked. “It must not be that serious if you’re asking your dog walker for help.”

Bucky frowned. “Have you heard of the group _The Commandos_?”

Steve laughed. “That group from the 90s? Yeah, they wore those ridiculous military themed outfits and… holy shit. You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged. The outfits were… a gimmick, but we were really popular for a while,” Bucky said, trying not to sound too defensive. “The point is, it’s been a long time since my… glory days, and I need to sell this song to Cassie Lang in order to jumpstart my career again.”

Steve looked at his feet. “I wish I could help you, but I’m not a writer or anything like that. I’m not your guy.”

“Listen,” Bucky said walked over to Steve from behind the piano. “Just give it a try. I’m not above begging or groveling. This could be the one thing to get me out of my rut.”

“Why don’t you just write the lyrics yourself? You had a ton of hits back then. All my friends were obsessed with _The Commandos_. Clearly this isn’t your first rodeo,” Steve said as he led Wolf towards the door. “I’m sorry, Mr. Barnes. I promise you’re better off if I’m not involved in this. I don’t know the first thing about writing a song.”

Bucky went to argue when Steve quickly led Wolf out the door. Bucky put his hands on his forehead. He had to convince Steve to write with him. He could be the answer to his problem.


End file.
